Vibration dampers for friction clutch assemblies have been in use for many years for the purpose of neutralizing torsional vibrations emanating from a vehicle engine which would otherwise cause disturbing noises in the transmission and driveline. The vibration damper is utilized in a conventional clutch ahead of a manually operated transmission for an automotive vehicle or may be used where a lock-up clutch is inserted in a torque converter for an automatic transmission.
A vibration damper assembly normally will include an output hub internally splined to an output shaft, a projection or flange extending radially from the hub, and a spring retaining plate and a clutch plate sandwiching the flange. The clutch plate carries the friction surfaces adjacent its outer periphery and is secured to the spring retainer plate by a plurality of rivets extending through arcuate recesses in the outer periphery of the flange. The flange and plates have aligned circumferentially spaced openings therein to receive damper springs which allow limited relative rotation between the hub and the plates. The hub is conventionally a forging and includes shoulders adjacent the flange and barrel machined to provide suitable pilots for the central openings in the plates. The present invention provides an improved vibration damper assembly.
The present invention relates to an improved vibration damper assembly utilizing a one-piece stamped clutch hub in the assembly. The clutch hub is formed with the barrel entirely on one side of the flange without the use of shoulders for pilots to position the spring retainer and clutch plates and any washers sandwiching the flange. Positioning means are formed integral with the flange to pilot the members on each side of the flange.
The present invention also comprehends a one-piece stamped clutch hub and flange for a vibration damper assembly wherein a plurality of projections are formed on each surface of the flange adjacent the barrel of the hub to pilot the plates and washers assembled with the hub and flange to form the damper assembly. A simple die operation acts to form the pilot projections simultaneously on each side of the flange and allows the use of a flat sheet stock for the clutch hub at a considerable saving in cost over other known designs.
Further objects are to provide a construction of maximum simplicity, efficiency, economy and ease of assembly and operation, and such further objects, advantages and capabilities as will later more fully appear and are inherently possessed thereby.